


Whims of a Witch

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cougar - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, MILFs, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-it Notes, Rope Bondage, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: In this story, a witch kidnaps a young man from his bedroom and has fun with him...Kyle Spencer/Fiona Goode AU fic story
Relationships: Fiona Goode/Kyle Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Whims of a Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts).



In the middle of the night, Kyle Spencer woke to the sound of a nearby giggle. He opened his eyes and a darkly clad female figure stood in the middle of his room, faintly lit by a ray of moonlight. And as soon as he jolted upwards, she extended a single finger in his direction and he fell limp back to the bed, unable to move or speak. Panic spread throughout his body as he desperately tried to act. She slowly walked towards him and placed a single finger on his forehead, sending him into unconsciousness once more just as he made out her faint grin in the darkness.

Kyle came to some time later. He was tied down to a bed, his arms and legs spread out and held with leather restraints. The room was a small, windowless chamber with gray brick walls and a carpeted floor. Hanging lanterns burned with a peculiar white flame, shedding bright light in the room. With the exception of his bed, the room was largely occupied by cardboard boxes and wooden cabinets. The only exit was an archway framed door on one wall.

The mature woman walked in through the door after he finished examining his surroundings. She looked rather sexy, though Kyle overlooked it at the moment. Her pale skin sharply contrasted with her blonde hair and clothing, and her long, black robe and skirt covered much of her beautiful figure. "What... Who are... Where am I?" Kyle stuttered out.

She grinned and replied in a sultry voice. "In my dungeon. Well, it's also a storage room, as you can see by all the boxes, but it's a dungeon foremost."

"What the hell is going on?" he finally mustered.

"Well, ever heard of witches? Yep, you're looking at one. I'm Fiona Goode, and I brought you here for some, well, let's just say fun times."

"Why am I here? How did you—"

"—Sheesh, you're awfully loud." Then she snapped her fingers, and he was silenced. He tried to speak, but sound would not come from his mouth. "That's better. I might get rid of it when you cooperate. Anyway, Kyle, it'll all make sense soon. You'll definitely like it. Now, let me just jump right in." An invisible force began to tug at Kyle's shirt, and in moments, it was ripped off of his chest and the torn garment floated away from the bed, then dropped to the floor.

"So, how do I best describe what I want to you... " She pondered for a moment, then spoke again. "Witches get lonely, you know? All this constant research and work and magical preparation; it really stresses me out sometimes. But the upside is I have magic, which gives me a great deal of latitude in my choice of hobbies." His pants began to tear away from his squirming body. "And my favorite things to do in my free time? Well, you'll see." They came off completely and landed on the floor by the bed, and he was just in his underwear now. "I know you're a little afraid and confused, but just give me five minutes and you'll be begging for more." Kyle's mind still raced with confusion and panic.

She walked closer to him, and he could smell her faint, rosy perfume. "Hmm, what first? Let's try something mundane. I don't want to bust out the potions and spells just yet." To his surprise, she reached into his boxers and he felt her smooth hand glide across his cock. She grabbed his shaft and pulled it out of his underwear, and began to slowly stroke it as he began to grow erect. Kyle still struggled to escape his restraints, much to Fiona's delight. She smiled. "Mmm. Not liking it? Then just say the word and I'll stop." And yet Kyle's mouth still would not produce sound, even as he tried to say no. "Oh, well then, it looks like you're fine with it." She jerked his cock as it lengthened and hardened in her hands. Kyle stopped struggling, but only because he knew it wouldn't help.

"Mmm... There we go. Nice and hard." His cock was fully erect, making it easy for her to pump his shaft up and down. His arousal grew as she moved her hands back and forth. She began to stroke him faster, and a small bead of precum came out of his tip and flowed onto her hand. With her other hand, she reached over and rubbed his bare chest, only turning him on more. "I bet you're loving this, aren't you?" Kyle would have objected if he could, but also found the pleasure from her soft hands invigorating.

"So, while I jerk you off, how about you get to know a little more about me?" Fiona said. "I'm a fifty five year old witch who sometimes gets pretty horny. I just built this little underground forest hideout a few months ago, and it's served me well in that time. It's perfect for all sorts of things. Privacy, research, kidnapping..." Kyle felt his arousal intensify, but was no less frightened than before. "And I'm not above that last one, as you might have guessed."

She stopped stroking, and took her hands away from his body. "Hm, here you are nearly naked and I'm still in my work clothes. I think I'll fix that so you can enjoy this a bit more." With that, she took off her robe and revealed her beautiful, pale chest and her frilled black bra which barely held in her large, round breasts. Then she let her skirt drop to the floor, revealing her gorgeous thighs and frilled, black panties. In other circumstances, Kyle would have been mesmerized. But for now, he was still mostly confused, even as the arousal slowly crept in. She leaned in close to him once more and began to stroke again with one hand, massaging his thighs with the other. "Now, let's get this finished."

Fiona stroked more quickly and his pulse raced. He had an excellent view of her cleavage, and caught himself staring. She did not seem to mind. Every motion she made brought him closer to climax. Her silky hand, lubricated by his juices, effortlessly manipulated his cock and stimulated every part, head to base. She jerked his cock faster and faster, and his arousal grew and grew. Then he felt his orgasm come. He felt pulses of erotic pleasure as his cum shot out onto her hand, the bed, and his underwear. She kept jerking him the whole way through and smiled with glee. She slowed her movements until she came to a complete stop, and then took her wet, sticky hand off his spent cock. She fished a white handkerchief from her robe on the floor and wiped off her hands.

"How about a little feedback?" Fiona said as she snapped her fingers again, while cleaning off his cock with her other hand. "Tell me what you think."

Now free to speak, Kyle gave an answer. "You're crazy."

"That I am. Ready for more?" She reached into a nearby cabinet. Inside were all manner of multicolored bottles and trinkets. She took out a small glass flask with pink liquid in it, and removed the cork. "Drink this," she ordered, leaning in close to Kyle's head.

"I don't really have a choice here, do I?" he said, in recognition of his helplessness.

She giggled. "Nope. Drink up." She held the flask up to his lips, and he reluctantly drank the small vial of faintly sweet liquid. She took the bottle away and set it on top of the cabinet. And almost instantly, Kyle felt a change in his body. He wasn't sure what had happened until she lightly touched his cock again, and he found that his arousal was restarted from the beginning, like he hadn't even came. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna be doing this for a while," she said. Fiona climbed onto the bed and sat between his spread legs. She leaned her face in close to his cock, as his underwear was suddenly torn from his body and thrown to the other side of the room by an invisible force. She moved her face nearer to his cock and gently licked the tip with her tongue.

"Uh... Why though?" Kyle asked.

"Why what?"

"I mean, why did you kidnap me? Why not at ask first?"

"Why not? It's more fun this way. And since I'm a witch, I can do these things. And, as far as what I have to offer you in return, well, who doesn't want their cock sucked?" She plunged her lips onto his cock and began licking and sucking, and Kyle could not think of any meaningful response as his arousal began to build once again. Her lips enveloped his tip and her tongue swirled around it.

Kyle thought about his situation while she sucked him. Kidnappings were not generally fun, Kyle had gathered, but so far, she had only done good things to him. And the magic: it was interesting, to say the least. He enjoyed all of it, even though the surprise and shock had scared him initially. Kyle finally made up his mind and decided to let Fiona have her way with him.

As the gaze of her stunning green eyes locked with his, she removed her lips for a moment and slowly licked his cock all the way from the base to the tip, and he shivered in ticklish pleasure. She wrapped her lips around his tip once more and kept gently sucking and licking as they held eye contact. Then she forced his shaft deeper into her mouth, only sending him deeper into erotic bliss. She bobbed her head back and forth, pleasing every inch of his throbbing cock with her tight lips and mouth. His arousal built and built as she sucked and licked and thrusted her head. He was almost at a climax when she removed her lips.

Fiona giggled. "I bet you're almost done, aren't you?"

"I... yes, I am." Kyle quietly moaned.

"You really want this, don't you?"

"I do."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you were struggling against it a minute ago. Isn't it funny how people's minds can change so quickly once you start sucking their dicks?"

"Please," he panted.

"Hmm... Alright. But this bed's a little small, don't you think?"

"If you think so," he said, regaining his focus.

"I'll get rid of those restraints and take you to my actual bedroom for some more fun if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you'll do whatever I want and not resist. I could just turn you into a mindless toy for a few hours and do whatever I want with you, but it's just not the same."

"I will," Kyle said without hesitation.

"Good." She got off of him. With a wave of her hand, his leather restraints untied themselves and he was free to move. He stood up and stretched his limbs. She opened the door and beckoned him to follow.

After walking through a short hallway with gray brick walls and polished, wooden floors, they arrived at her bedroom. Her carpeted chamber was semicircular in shape, with the door on the curved end. A large, elegant bed with red satin sheets was centered in the middle of the opposite wall. While there were numerous other pieces of fine furniture, they were ignored by the duo as Kyle eagerly jumped onto the bed.

Still standing next to the bed, Fiona undressed as Kyle watched. She reached behind her back and undid her bra, and it fell to the ground, revealing the entirety of her pale, round breasts and her perky nipples. Kyle couldn't help but stare. Then with a single finger, she slid her panties off her body and onto the floor. Kyle's gaze shifted to her wet pussy as she got onto the bed and kneeled next to Kyle's head.

"Now, Kyle, I'll finish you off again, but you gotta do something for me first."

"What's that?"

Fiona moved her knees to either side of his head, and the parted lips of her warm, wet pussy hovered over his face. "You've got a tongue. Go ahead and use it." She lowered her wet warmth onto his mouth and he instantly began to probe it with his tongue, eager to please. He tasted her juices, and loved it. She smiled. "Ahh, that's nice. Go a bit faster," she said, as her pale, soft thighs pressed against the sides of his head. Kyle happily obliged, and quickened his movements.

Fiona grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. The softness of her supple flesh and the hardness of her nipples created an erotic contrast which turned him on even more. She looked down at him. "Play with those for a bit, okay? This could take a little while and I'd hate for you to get bored." As he violated her wet warmth with his tongue, Kyle also fondled her large, playful breasts, much to her delight. He stroked and rubbed her nipples. "Mmm..." Fiona closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.

"Keep going, just like that," Fiona happily moaned. Kyle felt her pussy tighten around his tongue, and she gently stroked his head as he sent waves of pleasure through her chest and crotch. She flicked her blonde hair back and pressed her body harder onto his mouth. Kyle could tell her arousal was quickly building. Her thighs pressed harder against the sides of his head as he kept his motions up.

And soon, she began to moan in delight, and her moans culminated in a gasp of orgasmic pleasure as her pussy contracted repeatedly around his tongue and mouth. "Don't stop," she gasped, as her arousal tipped over the edge and Kyle felt even more turned on watching her shiver in bliss on his face. And when she was satisfied, she lifted her body away from him.

"Ah, that was great," she said. "Now let me return the favor." She crawled back, her head close to his now dripping cock. She grabbed his shaft with one hand and guided it into her inviting mouth, her lips stimulating him and her tongue licking every inch of his cock. From the arousal of pleasing her, it did not take long before his own pleasure began to climb towards a tipping point. And in moments, he came into her warm lips, as she eagerly drank up his juices, pleasuring him the whole time. Warm, erotic bliss flowed through his groin. And when his orgasm faded, he felt not relaxation but still more erotic heat.

Having sucked him to completion, Fiona took her lips off his cock. "That was fun," she said. "Ready for a good old fashioned fucking?" She positioned her knees next to his hips so that her dripping pussy hovered right above his cock. Kyle clenched in anticipation, then she plunged her wet warmth onto him, taking up the entirety of his cock in her tight lips. She rode him up and down, putting them both in a hot haze of erotic bliss. He thrusted his hips upwards into her body as she moved on top of him. The soft bed creaked under their movements. "One more thing," she moaned out. "That potion I gave you expires once you finish in me, and man, it's gonna make this last one feel really good. For both of us."

Fiona leaned in close to him and pressed their chests together as they continued to thrust into each other. His cock slid in and out of her tight, slippery pussy. And then she began to vigorously kiss him. Not minding the acts she had done before with her mouth, Kyle reciprocated the kiss as they fucked. They both panted and moaned, the hot intensity of their acts overwhelming them both. His shaft plunged into her fiery heat over and over. Kyle felt his arousal build and build, her hot, wet pussy bringing him closer and closer to release. She began to moan and gasp in orgasmic bliss, as she was the first to climax. Her soaked pussy clenched and contracted over and over around his moving shaft, and her movements quickened. Then it was Kyle's turn. He felt an electric wave of ecstasy flow through his cock as he exploded into her quivering, hot lips, and torrents of pleasure crashed through his entire body. He kept coming for longer than ever before, as he was overwhelmed by hot sexual enjoyment. Then, his fiery heat gradually gave way to calm relaxation, and he slowed his movements, eventually coming to a stop underneath her. She slid her pussy off his drenched cock.

"Now that... That was wonderful," Fiona panted out, as she rolled off of him.

"Wow," was all Kyle could muster, as he too tried to catch his breath.

"See how just a little magic makes everything more fun?"

Kyle relaxed and tried to catch his breath. "Yeah..."

"Well, it's three in the morning right now and I'm tired. How about we just fall asleep right here?"

"Definitely," he said.

They held still for a few moments, then Kyle rolled over and cuddled up next to her warm body. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled as they both quickly fell asleep in the soft sheets.

Kyle woke up back in his room to the sound of his alarm clock. His pajamas were on his body once more, and were no longer torn in half. He pulled his sheets off of himself and turned off the alarm. Just as he wondered what had happened, he saw a little note on his nightstand in neat ink handwriting.

"That was a fun night," it read. "But, I know you have a job and all to go to. So, I cleaned you up and mended those pajamas with a few spells, then took you back home. You were such a good little toy for me. We'll definitely be doing this again. Signed, Fiona."

Still in wonder, Kyle put on some actual clothes and got himself ready for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave kudos.


End file.
